Satellite communications systems provide a means by which data, including audio, video and various other sorts of data can be communicated from one location to another. The use of such satellite communications systems has gained in popularity as the need for broadband communications has grown. Accordingly, the need for greater capacity over each satellite is growing.
In satellite systems, information originates at a station (which in some instances is a land-based, but which may be airborne, seaborne, etc.) referred to here as a Satellite Access Node (SAN) and is transmitted up to a satellite. In some embodiments, the satellite is a geostationary satellite. Geostationary satellites have orbits that are synchronized to the rotation of the Earth, keeping the satellite essentially stationary with respect to the Earth. Alternatively, the satellite is in an orbit about the Earth that causes the footprint of the satellite to move over the surface of the Earth as the satellite traverses its orbital path.
Information received by the satellite is retransmitted to a user beam coverage area on Earth where it is received by a second station (such as a user terminal). The communication can either be uni-directional (e.g., from the SAN to the user terminal), or bi-directional (i.e., originating in both the SAN and the user terminal and traversing the path through the satellite to the other). By providing a relatively large number of SANs and spot beams and establishing a frequency re-use plan that allows a satellite to communicate on the same frequency with several different SANs, it may be possible to increase the capacity of the system. User spot beams are antenna patterns that direct signals to a particular user coverage area (e.g., a multi beam antenna in which multiple feeds illuminate a common reflector, wherein each feed produces a different spot beam). However, each SAN is expensive to build and to maintain. Therefore, finding techniques that can provide high capacity with few such SANs is desirable.
Furthermore, as the capacity of a satellite communication system increases, a variety of problems are encountered. For example, while spot beams can allow for increased frequency reuse (and thus increased capacity), spot beams may not provide a good match to the actual need for capacity, with some spot beams being oversubscribed and other spot beams being undersubscribed. Increased capacity also tends to result in increased need for feeder link bandwidth. However, bandwidth allocated to feeder links may reduce bandwidth available for user links. Accordingly, improved techniques for providing high capacity broadband satellite systems are desirable.
The figures are not intended to be exhaustive or to limit the claimed invention to the precise form disclosed. It should be understood that the disclosed techniques can be practiced with modification and alteration, and that the invention should be limited only by the claims and the equivalents thereof.